


Too Close for Comfort

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Mario AU (created by @sugarglider9603 on tumblr) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: But they stop it cuz this is a happy story, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Patton faces his worst fear and needs lots of hugs after, Villain Deceit Sanders, We're talking like Mario battles kinds of violence here, mario au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Patton is kidnapped yet again by Bowceit, King of the Koopas, but the Super Bros Logan and Virgil are there to save the day. So why does Patton still feel so wrong?





	Too Close for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on tumblr user @sugarglider9603‘s Mario AU, which is wonderful. She draws Patton as Princess Peach, Logan as Mario, Virgil as Luigi, Roman as Princess Daisy, Deceit as Bowser, Talyn as Toad, Thomas as Toadette, and more! Check out her art, it's so good! I love it.

“Do you, King Bowceit, take Prince Patton to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do,” Bowceit said with a chuckle. 

“And do you, Prince Patton, take King Bowceit to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Patton didn’t answer, but that was probably because he was tied up too tightly to move and had a gag stuffed in his mouth. A hammer bro next to him grabbed his hair, trying to force his head to nod yes. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the air filled with heat as a fireball soared through the chapel, colliding with the hammer bro and blasting him away. Patton’s knees nearly buckled in relief as Logan stormed into the room with fury in his eyes, Virgil hot on his heels. 

Bowceit hissed, and pulled a lever that was next to the altar. The floor beneath Patton’s feet dropped away, and he fell into a dark abyss. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for a hard landing, but before he hit the floor someone reached out and caught hold of the end of the ropes that were wrapped around his arms. He peeked out through one eyelid just in time to see Bowceit Jr. toss him into a cage with a chain hooked over the top. The little snake pulled another lever, and hopped on top of the cage as it rose back up out of the pit and high above the party’s heads. 

“Good luck getting to your Precious Prince Patton now!” Bowceit cackled, and from his new vantage point, Patton could see Logan staring up at him desperately. Patton tried to send him an encouraging smile, but he wasn’t sure how much of it translated through the gag. He saw Virgil tug on Logan’s shoulder, and the brother’s must’ve said something to each other that Patton was too far away to hear, because they suddenly sprung into action. 

Logan ran forward and threw a pair of fireballs at Bowceit, knocking him off kilter. Virgil dashed after him and jumped, landing squarely on the snake man’s head. Logan then spun around in a roundhouse kick, his foot colliding solidly with Bowceit’s backside. The koopa king went flying into the air, Virgil hanging on for dear life. At the peak of Bowceit’s arc, Virgil pushed off, using the snake’s head as a springboard to enhance his own jump height. 

Even with all of that,  _and_ with Virgil being the better jumper of the two plumbers, he only barely managed to catch the lip of Patton’s cage with one hand, and for a few tense seconds Patton couldn’t breathe as Virgil scrambled desperately for purchase. But the plumber managed to find his grip, and after a moment Virgil pulled himself up with a grunt, flashing the prince a grin. 

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” he said, reaching through the bars of the cage to pull off Patton’s gag. Patton giggled, then coughed, trying to get the taste of rope out of his mouth.

“Oh boy, Virgil, am I glad to see you. For a minute there I thought–” Patton was cut off by Bowceit Jr. as the child leapt forward, trying to throw Virgil back down to the ground. Patton held his breath as the two tussled for a moment, but Virgil was easily stronger than the little snake, and after a moment a cry of surprise could be heard from below as Bowceit Jr. landed on his father’s head.

Virgil grinned, and pulled a key from his overalls pocket. A moment later, the cage was unlocked and Patton was rubbing feeling back into his newly freed limbs. 

Bowceit roared when he saw that his prize was once again escaping his clutches, and he summoned a giant fireball to throw, but Logan grabbed his tail from behind, swinging him around and forcing his attention to remain on the ground for a few moments longer. 

“I need to help him,” Virgil said as he took the rope that had a few moments ago been keeping Patton captive and secured it to the bars of the now open cage. “You’re going to have to climb down yourself, alright?” 

Patton nodded, taking the end of the rope that Virgil offered him. The plumber gave him a quick, encouraging smile, then he turned and jumped down, landing with a perfect kick to the back of Bowceit’s head just before the lizard managed to push Logan off into a pit of lava that was conveniently located right behind the altar in the wedding chapel. 

Patton swallowed, peering down at the scene below him. Virgil was now fighting off the last of the minions who had bothered to stay this long, and Logan was spinning Bowceit around by the tail again. He let go, sending the kidnapper careening into the wall, which shook the whole building. Patton yelped as the cage trembled, catching him off balance. He found himself mirroring Virgil’s position from only a few moments ago, hanging on for dear life to the door of the cage as it swung back and forth. 

“Patton!” he heard Logan shout from below, and despite the danger, Patton couldn’t help the butterflies that leapt in his stomach everytime Logan said his name. “Hang on, Patton!” Logan called again, and Patton squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look down. 

 _Get me down_ , he silently begged.  _Get me down, get me down, get me down…_

“Patton, can you pull yourself up?” Logan urged him. 

Patton tried, he honestly did. But when he shifted his grip, he felt himself slipping, and he froze, fear spiking through his heart. 

“I–I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t, I–” 

“Okay, okay then. It’s okay, honey,” Logan soothed, and Patton managed to peak open an eye to glance down at him. The enemies were gone, Bowceit was out cold in the corner, and Logan’s full attention was up on Patton. “If you can’t pull yourself up, then you’ll have to let go, okay?” 

“W-what?” Patton choked out, but Logan held out his arms. 

“I’ll catch you sweetheart, I promise. Do you trust me?” 

Patton nodded. 

“Of course…of course I do, Logan.” 

“Then let go, baby.” 

Patton squeezed his eyes shut, then let go of the cage. For a terrifying moment, he was falling through the air, then he felt Logan’s arms catch him bridal style, solid and safe and secure. Patton’s arms went around Logan on instinct, and he buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as Logan pressed a kiss to his hair. 

“Let’s go home, m’kay?” Logan murmured. Patton nodded, nestling deeper into Logan’s hold. 

The plumbers and the prince left Bowceit’s kingdom, and headed back towards their home. Usually, Patton would listen to Logan tell him stories of his and Virgil’s adventures on their way to rescue him, but the next thing he knew Logan was softly saying his name, and he was waking up to Logan setting him on the front lawn of his castle, back in the Mushroom Kingdom. 

“H-huh? When did we–” 

“You fell asleep before we’d even reached Dry Dry Desert. You seemed so exhausted, so we didn’t want to wake you.” 

Patton nodded blearily, wiping sleep from his eyes. He looked around for a moment, then frowned. 

“Where’s Virgil?” 

“He stayed in Sarasaland with Roman. Ro worries while he goes off on adventures like this, but you know Virgil. He insisted Roman stay behind when we went to get you.” Logan smiled fondly. “He’ll probably be by tomorrow to check on you, he was very upset when we realized you’d gone missing again.” 

Something heavy lodged itself in Patton’s heart at the word  _again,_  but he smiled and nodded. 

“It will be good to see him after all that, I missed him.” He smiled up at Logan. “I missed you too, Lo-Lo.” 

Logan blushed, and Patton laughed. He never tired of seeing his boyfriend get embarrassed; he was the absolute cutest thing Patton had ever seen. He leaned up and kissed him on the lips, giggling at the surprised noise the came before Logan pulled himself together enough to kiss back. Patton pulled away and smiled, expecting to feel himself grow lighter than air, like he did whenever he kissed Logan, but something was still sitting unpleasantly in his gut. He almost frowned, but Logan was smiling down at him and he pushed the unpleasant feeling away. 

“How about we go bake a cake?” Patton suggested. Logan agreed, and Patton nodded to himself. Yes, baking. That would get rid of this strange weight he was still feeling right? Baking always calmed him down. 

The two of them went to Patton’s kitchen, and on autopilot Patton started pulling out supplies and ingredients. He’d baked in this kitchen so many times, he didn’t even have to think about what he was doing, so it was surprising when he found himself fumbling with his measuring cups. 

“Whoops!” he giggled as he dropped his wooden spoon. “ _Wooden_ you know, I’m being very clumsy today!” 

Logan raised an eyebrow at him, but Patton breezed past, opening his tin of flour and scooping out a few cups. He ended up missing the bowl on his second pass, and flour scattered across his counter. 

“Oopsie! If I keep making mistakes like this, this cake will take  _flours_  to bake!” He grinned over at Logan, but Logan wasn’t smiling. Patton shook his head and pushed ahead. He tried to crack an egg into a bowl. 

“Patton…” 

The egg fell to the ground, and Patton stared down at the splattered mess on the floor. 

“Ha ha…I just…can’t catch a  _bake_ today, c-can I?” he chuckled softly. Patton made to turn away again, but Logan caught his shoulder, and slowly turned him around, forcing them to face each other. 

“Patton?” Logan’s voice was like his eyes, soft and gentle and full of concern, and something inside Patton broke. 

He choked on a sob, and Logan caught him easily as he pitched forward, clutching his boyfriend’s shirt as he cried. Logan rocked the two of them back and forth, stroking Patton’s hair, rubbing gentle circles on his back. Patton felt more than heard the words of comfort that Logan was murmuring into his hair, and his heart ached with…something, he wasn’t sure what. 

Sadness? Love? Guilt? Some strange combination of the three that Patton couldn’t describe, but couldn’t stand? That sounded right. He sobbed again, and he felt Logan press a kiss to his forehead. That only made the feeling worse. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and Logan shook his head, kissing Patton again. 

“No, honey, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I  _do_ though,” Patton insisted, pulling away from Logan’s embrace just enough to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “I…I’ve been kidnapped loads of times, it’s silly that…that  _this_ time would make me this upset…” 

“It’s a perfectly understandable reaction, Patton. You…” Logan’s hold on him stiffened slightly, and Patton knew that meant Logan was angry. “You should not  _have_ to be so accustomed to being placed in danger. It is alright to be upset if Bowceit takes you.” Logan wiped a tear from Patton’s cheek with his thumb, and smiled gently. “Especially today, I know how much you dislike heights. It’s perfectly alright to be shaken– what is it, dear?” 

Patton could only shake his head, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. 

“It…it’s not the heights…” he managed to choke out. “It….” he looked away, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Patton?” 

“It’s…it’s silly, forget it…”

“Patton.” Logan caught Patton’s hand, and Patton looked up, meeting Logan’s eyes. “Do you trust me?” 

Patton’s breath caught in his throat, and he nodded. 

“Of course…of course I do, Logan.” 

“Then let go, baby.” 

Patton sighed, and looked down. 

“I…he just…he got so  _close_ that time, Logan.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and Logan frowned, leaning forward. 

“What?” 

“In…in the chapel. With Bowceit…he got…it was…so  _close_ …” 

Logan’s eyes widened with understanding, and he pulled Patton close again, letting the prince hide his face in his overalls. 

“Oh, Patton honey. I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

“I…I almost thought…t-that you wouldn’t m-make it in time,” Patton admitted, and he felt Logan’s arms tighten around him. 

“Patton, I will  _always_  come for you, you know that right?” 

Patton nodded immediately, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist. 

“I know you will Lo, I never doubted that for a second. But…just…what if you…if you’d been too late?” 

Logan paused for a moment, and Patton looked up at him, suddenly feeling very small. 

“I…Patton, I want more than  _anything_ to promise that I will  _never_ ** _ever_  **let that happen,” Logan started. “But…realistically–” 

“You can’t,” Patton whispered, laying his head on Logan’s chest. “I know.” 

“But  _even if_  the absolute worst should happen,” Logan continued, his voice like steel. “I will neverstop coming after you, I will  _never_ stop fighting for you, and I will  _ **never**_  stop loving you.  _ **That**_  I can promise, and no matter what happens Patton, I will never break that promise.” 

“I know you won’t.” Patton looked up and smiled, a small, but real smile, and Logan smiled back. “I know you won’t, Logan.” 

“I love you  _so much,_  my prince,” Logan murmured, and Patton giggled. 

“And I love you, my hero.” 

They leaned towards each other, and this time when their lips met, Patton felt a little lighter. 


End file.
